Storms and Teddy Bears
by Epicusernamegoeshere
Summary: Axel's a 9 year old Orphan that Reno found on the streets one stormy night, a year ago, beaten and bruised. Tonight, there was a storm. A bad one. Reno needs to get to the store. Will he be able to get back to Axel and comfort him before the worst part of the storm hits? Or will he get stuck in traffic and wait a few hours longer than comfy with? AkuNo Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

He'd be back in a few hours, He said.. He'd be back before midnight, he said.. But here it was, 2:30 AM, maybe 3 already, on a stormy night, and Reno still wasn't back. His body writhed with each sob he  
emitted, with every roll of thunder, each crack of lightning, he'd sob, and his body would shake. He was currently holed up in the bathroom, door locked, curled up in the farthest corner with a blanket and the  
teddy bear Reno had given him.

Another roll of thunder, another sob. Axel lets out a whimper, the nine year old trying to straighten himself up. "Straighten up Ax.. you'll be alright. He'll be home soon.." He tells himself quietly, hoping that was  
his caretaker would be home soon to cuddle him, and calm him. A few minutes later, he's crying hysterically again. He's too caught up in the crying that he doesn't even hear the truck pull up, or the  
front door open.

~Reno's POV-

It's been hours since he left, hoping to get to the store and get back before the storm. But, as luck had been on his bad side here recently, he got stuck in traffic just outside the store. He was going to get a  
few things for the house, and some snacks for the storms that were coming back-to-back, as well as a new blanket for Axel to curl up with when he was scared.. The kid always seemed to love curling up  
with a fuzzy blanket and Sparky, the teddy bear he'd given him for his Ninth birthday, when it was storming. Smiling faintly at the memory, he sighs, then, continues to wait, turning off the truck; as everyone  
else was doing right now. It'd be a good few hours.. 'Fuck.. it's already 1 AM.. Ax's probably scared to death.. Poor guy, shouldn't of left him at home alone..' Reno thinks to himself, growling at his stupidity.

About an hour and a half later of waiting, he finally turns the truck back on, and speeds off to his house just outside of the town, hoping to get there as quickly as possible to comfort his adopted son; who  
he'd found on the streets.. but that's a story for another time. Right now, he was focusing on /not/ sliding off the road.

Twenty minutes later and he's arrived, finally. Turning off the faded-red Ford, he grabbed the groceries and such, and headed inside, unlocking the door quickly. He could hear the sobs from hear, and  
already knew just where his partner was. In the bathroom, as usual during a storm. Sighing, he locks the door back, putting the bags on the floor, before walking to the bathroom door. 'Probably locked..' He  
thinks to himself, but tries the knob anyways. Yup..; locked. With another sigh, he kneels down beside the door, then murmurs, "Ax, baby..? I'm home.. Open up.." Softly, but loud enough for the sobbing child  
to hear. A low whimper of Reno's name makes the elder redhead's heart nearly break, hating it when he heard that whimper..

"Please, open the door.. It's alright to be scared of the storm." He then says, soothingly, trying to coax him out. The sobs had dwelled down to faint ones, which became hiccups and sniffles. Finally, to break  
the unnerving silence of no talking, a low, scared voice asks, "R-R-eally..?". As soon as Reno hears the click of the lock, he smiles faintly, getting up, and opening the door, he walks in. Axel was back in his  
corner, yes /His/ corner; with Sparky, looking at the older man, eyes full of tears, and puffy from the crying. Walking over, Reno then proceeds to kneel down, pick the younger redhead up- along with his  
blanket and Sparky-, and walk them to the bedroom.

"It's alright to be scared.. I get scared sometimes.." Reno murmurs softly into the hiccuping child's hair, kissing his forehead gently, before laying on the bed with him; holding him close. The hiccups then  
dwindle down to just sniffles, and he knows the boy is much, much calmer. Cradling him now, Reno lying on his back with the child on his chest, he then waits until he's asleep, before shifting a bit. "I'm not  
gonna leave again.. Not today.. not tomorrow.." Reno murmurs softly; unable to hide the soft smile at the child's face. He was smiling faintly, nuzzled into Reno's arm for warmth and protection.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N- Short Chapter right now..

~The next morning~

The smell of bacon and burnt toast fills the air, waking the sleeping redhead. Axel, after rubbing his eyes, glances around, and finds that, yes, Reno's not in bed, and that he's probably cooking, unless Carlos  
was over.. Getting up finally, he stumbles into the kitchen, silently, but clumsily, watching the brother-like-father-like male cook. After a good two minutes, he walks over, tugging on Reno's waist-line of his  
pants, the elder having just gotten out of the shower not 10 minutes ago, to get his attention. Reno finally glances down at the tugging, then, grins faintly, kneeling down. "Was wonderin' when y'd wake up."  
He murmurs softly, grinning. Axel just rolls his eyes, saying, "Whatever." before tackling him. Reno lets out a bark of laughter, holding him closer, before getting up, and sitting him on his shoulders. "Fine.. you  
can help me cook.. Carlos is coming over in a few hours." He then says, finishing up with the bacon.

Axel's chin is resting on Reno's head, as he watches half-curiously, not really hearing what he'd said.

AN-

I don't own either of them, but I wish i did..


End file.
